


Something Very Important

by Rosalynd



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Not C-137.Morty has something very important to tell Rick, but he's so nervous to say it.





	Something Very Important

Morty stepped into the garage. He stood a few feet away from Rick, who was working on something at his work bench.  
He opened his mouth to call his name in order to get his attention, but his throat tightened and not a sound came out. He winced at his own awkwardness and began scratching his arm in nervousness.  
He swallowed, then opened his mouth to try again.  
"R-Rick...!" He called, slightly more high-pitched than he meant it to be, making him embarrassed before he had even gotten his grandfather's attention.  
"What is it, Morty?" Rick said, not looking away from his work. His tone sounded annoyed, making Morty feel even worse, like he had somehow pissed him off just by calling his name. Maybe it was his voice...  
"I...I need to tell you something, Rick. I-it's something important." He squeaked, digging his nails further into his arm.  
"How important, Morty? Ca-cause I'm ve-URRP-ry busy here. You couldn't have picked a worse time, Morty."  
Morty's posture slumped and a sickly feeling flowed through him from the bottom of his stomach. He was such a failure. Why couldn't he have just waited until Rick was done? Why was he so stupid? Now Rick was already annoyed before he had even told him anything. Well done, Morty.  
"I-it can wait Rick...I-I'm sorry-"  
"How important, Morty?" Rick pressed, making Morty flinch. He couldn't do anything right. Even when he tried to make Rick less annoyed, he seemed to find a way to make him more annoyed.  
" Ve-very important, Rick... " he said.  
There was a silence, and in that silence, Morty felt his sick feeling grow stronger.  
Rick sighed.  
"A-alright, Morty. Ju-just gimme a sec."  
Morty scratched his arm more and more, began grinding his teeth and tried again and again to swallow the nervousness he had buzzing in his stomach.  
How would he start this? What was he going to say first? What if he cried? He couldn't cry in front of Rick. He'd never hear the end of it. What if Rick thought this wasn't really important and got mad at him? That would really make him feel awful.  
"Alright, Morty. Hurry up and spit it out." Rick said, sitting back in his chair facing Morty.  
Morty jumped at hearing his voice; he was so caught up in his own mind.  
His breathing quickened, his heart hammered in his chest and his jaw tightened. He looked away from Rick. Rick's gaze burned.  
"R-Rick...I...I n-need you to take me seriously...I...I've thought this for a long time now...a-and...a-and I..." The tears welled up in his eyes and his voice began to waver. His nails dug into his arm, like he was trying to tear his skin right off.  
No. No. No! Don't cry. Don't cry in front of Rick. You can do this without crying!  
Rick didn't say anything, which unnerved Morty. He thought he would be telling him to pull it together or something, or to hurry up.  
"Rick, I..." He tried again, but full tears began streaming down his face. His ribs and legs began to shake and a sob escaped from his throat.  
He was pathetic.  
He started to sob. He hated how he sounded when he cried. He frantically wiped away tears to try and remedy the situation, but it did nothing but wet his hand.  
He couldn't see it, but Rick's face melted in concern, and he sat up in his chair. This must be something if Morty was getting so worked up about it.  
Morty panicked. He was sobbing in front of Rick. Rick was bound to do something or say something to make him feel awful for crying like this. His breathing became shallow and irregular and he hugged his chest with one arm. He felt cold, and his whole body quivered. Horrible gasping, moaning and screaming erupted from his mouth, making him hate himself more. He sounded disgusting.  
Rick knew was having a panic attack. He knew that Morty must be hating himself for it, so he didn't want him to feel even worse.  
He stood up, walked towards Morty and knelt down in front of him. He saw Morty visibly flinch when he saw Rick in front of him, which made Rick feel bad.  
"Hey, Morty...I've had my fair share of panic attacks in my life to know just how to deal with them. Let me help you, Morty."  
Morty didn't reply, but Rick took that as an okay.  
Rick then wrapped his arms around Morty. This made Morty shocked as Rick never hugged him, and his shock made him make a noise through his sobs that made him sound distressed.  
"Shhh..." Rick hushed upon hearing him, stroking his back soothingly. Morty gripped onto his labcoat for dear life. "Pay attention to my breathing, Morty...my-my chest moving up and down...concentrate on your breathing and copy mine. You're okay, Morty. Just relax."  
He felt Morty wrap his arms tighter around him, and he heard him really try to slow down his breathing, but he was finding it difficult.  
"R-R-Rick...! I-I do-don't thi-ink I ca-can...!!" He cried.  
" Yes you can, Morty. " Rick said. He then had an idea. "Here, Morty, le-lemme take you to the place I go when it all gets too much." Rick then pulled away from Morty, reached for his portal gun and stood up. He punched the coordinates in, then shot a portal on the wall.  
" Come on. It might help you relax, Morty." Rick held a hand on Morty's back and ushered him into the portal with him.  
In this dimension it was night time, and they seemed to be on a cliff. Rick walked him over to a couple feet away from the edge of the cliff and they both sat down, and that was when Morty saw it.  
The sky was filled with stars, moons and planets. It was amazing.  
A light breeze was in the air, and you could hear it rustling through the trees, creating a calming sound.  
Morty gripped onto Rick again, pressing himself close to his chest so he could feel his breathing and hear his heartbeat. Rick wrapped his arms around him again. He put a gentle hand in his hair, lovingly stroking it.  
"Shhhh...Morty...In through your nose...out through your mouth." He demonstrated, and Morty tried to copy, but his breaths were still shallow and his sobs were still prominent. Rick continued the breathing when he heard Morty's sobs get quieter upon doing it.  
"Take your time, Morty. It's alright."  
Morty closed his eyes and felt the breeze wash over him, felt his grandpa's hand in his hair and his lips on his head.  
Wait...did Rick just kiss him?  
Soon, Morty's breathing became more stable.  
" That's it, Morty... " he reassured, stroking his shoulder. After a few more moments, Morty's breathing steadied, only silent tears rolling down his face.  
He pulled away from his grandfather. "Th-thanks, Rick...I didn't expect you to help me like that..." He scratched his arm again, looking away from Rick.  
"Do-don't mention it, Morty. Everyone gets panicked sometimes. Even your old Grandpa." He admitted. "What you have to tell me must be really important for you to react like that."  
Morty's ribs clenched. Oh yeah. He still hadn't told him.  
He felt Rick's gaze burn him again.  
"Wh-what I need to tell you i-is..." He began, digging his nails into his arm again. The words made his chest spasm and burn, and fresh tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Grandpa Rick, I..." The words were trapped in his throat. Just say it! He squeezed his eyes shut, making the tears roll down his face.  
" I'm gay...! " His voice became high-pitched and distressed again, making Morty want to cry more. He sobbed, hiding his face from his grandfather by wiping away tears.  
Rick didn't move or speak for a moment.  
Morty flinched a little when he felt a familiar hand on his back, making him want to hide himself far, far away as he knew Rick felt him flinch.  
"Morty." He called. "Look at me, Morty." He gently grasped one of his wet hands and pulled it away from his face. Morty nervously looked up at him, still wiping away tears with his other hand as he was embarrassed at how disgusting he must look again.  
" You want me to be real with you, Morty? I don't give two shits about what your sexuality is. There's too many problems in this universe to be caring about who fucks who. Life's too short to be hiding in a clo-URRP-set, Morty. Nothing matters in this universe, Morty, so-so if you wanna fuck dudes that's completely fine with me. U-unless your asexual and you just wanna be with dudes, then that's fine as well! As long as your happy with who you are, Morty, that's the most important thing. "  
Morty sniffed and his sobs died down. He was just staring at his grandfather. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Grandpa Rick..." More tears welled up in his eyes, but these were happy tears. He had got upset over nothing. He felt a bit foolish. He thought for sure Rick would judge him, tell him he was wrong. But no, he was extremely supportive in his own weird way.  
A smile formed on Morty's face. As he stared at his grandfather, more tears formed, making his smile waver.  
He hugged Rick to hide his breaking face.  
"Thank you, Grandpa Rick...I love you." Rick couldn't help but smile.  
" I too, Morty. " Rick briefly hugged him back.  
Morty pulled away. "I-I'm sorry I got so worked up, I-I was so scared to tell you..."  
" Hey, I get it, Morty. " he put his hand on his back again. "Ju-Just remember that there's more important things in this world to worry about."  
There was a nice silence between them for a few moments.  
"So, are there any guys you like at school?" Morty looked at him, seeing his grandfather's smile, making him smile too. He looked down again, his face heating up.  
" We-well, there is Jessie... "  
"Is that the ginger one?"  
" Yeah. " he said. "I really like him..."  
"Your Grandpa needs his eyes checked, Morty." Morty looked up at him, confused. " I shoulda seen this coming! Now that I think about it, y-you-you always look at him differently! " He slapped Morty on the back, and Morty laughed nervously. Rick laughed his goofy laugh.  
Morty felt the love he had for Rick swell in his chest as he felt him wrap and arm around him and pull him closer to him. This love seemed to assuage some of the awkwardness he had felt.  
"Seriously, Rick. Thank you so much." He repeated. Hearing Rick tell him that he supported him really made him feel safe and secure, and he just really wanted Rick to know how much he appreciated it.  
" There are billions of planets with creatures that are much more evolved than the human race, and they don't care about gender or sexuality. The human race needs to start thinking like them, Morty. "  
Morty nodded.  
"And, Morty, if you ever find yourself panicking again, don't be afraid to come to me, and we can come back here and talk it out."  
"Thanks, Rick. That means a lot to me."  
It was silent again for a few moments.  
"Hey, you wanna go to one of those planets that I was talking about? I-I'll be your wingman and you can get with some hot maliens."  
" Did you just say maliens Rick? " Morty giggled a little.  
"I sure did, Morty. A-and I don't regret it." He said. "How about it?"  
"I'm alright, Rick. I'm kinda tired after all that crying." Morty admitted.  
"Well, my offer still stands, Morty." Rick stood up, and Morty followed him. "Anytime you wanna do it, just tell me."  
Morty laughed again. "Okay, Rick."  
Rick opened the portal again and they stepped back into the garage, both feeling lighter than they were the last time they were there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dimension where Morty is gay, and Jessica is male and is called Jessie.  
> I tried to keep Rick in character even though he was being very caring towards Morty. I hope I did a good job... ^^"


End file.
